Question: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rr}5 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{r}5 \\ 9\end{array}\right]$